villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Wilson the Panda Man
He appears in all three Alison Gold music videos originally to assist Alison and entertain her, however during the course of the trilogy he continues to assist only to reveal his absolute hatred for her. He is the Overall Antagonist of the music videos as he is a major force in the Video Plots. I Like Chinese Food He first appears in the 'I Like Chinese Food' music video, in which he is a hidden sole antagonist. A Chinese Chef Waiter cooks noodles whilst 'accidentally' summoning a rainbow allowing an extra dimensional Panda man to enter. Alison reveals her addiction for Chinese food after mentioning her interest for clubbing and even kicks down a trash can. When Alison enters the Chinese restaurant she one again expresses her love for the oriental dishes, after explaining her love for particular meals she is given a fortune cookie by the Chef Waiter informing her that she will meet a new friend today. At this moment Mr Wilson (who is in a panda suit) receives a fortune cookie as well informing him of a finding a new friend too, the two meet and leave the place. They joyfully prance around in a park before arriving in Alison's home. She invites friends over and play monopoly with Wilson. Alison continues to sing until Mr Wilson removes the Panda head, he then expresses his love for Chinese food. In the following sequences the viewers are shown that Wilson lives on the streets and uses Chinese food as a means of stress relief at this point he indirectly reveals his Chinese food addiction. He also causes Alison's friends to be addicted to Chinese food. He also reveals to like Panda express. The scene shifts inside the Chinese restaurant where every customer praises their Chinese food addiction, at the same time two Geishas dance with Alison Gold and then back to the Alison's house where they have a pillow fight the scenes continuously shift between the two, He also reveals of pain being inflicted upon him. Alison then realises that Chinese food has created a false sense of relief for the miserable lives of human kind, she attempts to leave however the panda appears behind the stairs (it is implied that he slaughtered Alison's friends). He waves to Alison before throwing her a fortune cookie, he then proceeds to fly away, Alison opens the note revealing that the panda will fly away on a rainbow. Informing her that Mr Wilson requires the spread of Chinese food addiction to gain power. ABCDEFG After gaining ultimate power Mr Wilson creates a model town which affects the real world, he is seen smiling over his creation and desires to reward Alison for her efforts. He was unable to find her until she started to sing. He smiles through her window, she sings random lyrics before she runs downstairs to assist her androgynous human crush, simultaneously attempting to impress them however much to her dismay the crush shushes her. She ultimately feels depressed due to the bluntness of her Crushes attitude Alison distraught begins to flick through dictionaries and sing the alphabet. Wilson views this and desires to intervene with the situation, he conjures a plan an knocks at Alison's to door, once she opens it a black and orange van appears with words written on the front stating that it is Wilson's Wagon. She contemplates the situation before looking down to see the words 'Get On' placed upon the doorstep, she then happily runs towards the vehicle. Wilson moves the wagon with Alison happily singing, driving down the street she sees her Crush walking down the street. Wilson places a Cupid (the Chef Waiter from 'I Like Chinese Food') to entrance the Crush into Alison. He prepares to fire a love arrow at the Crush however they trip and the arrow breaks a car window, Frighten by the possible consequences from the car owner and being discovered he flees the area. Mr Wilson pulls Alison to night club called 'Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do' she enters the club and discovers her Crush to be there as well. In a vain attempt to get into a relationship between them she gets punch for them, she then waves at the Crush however they reject her. Mr Wilson sees this and decides to become more Crafty, he walks to his cabinet to unravel a large amount of potions (Motion Potion, H.A.P.P.Y Potion, Chinese Food Potion, Love Potion and Tickle Potion) he contemplates which one to choose and decides to use the Love Potion. He then rushes towards the night club and pours it into the Alison's drink, she takes a sip and all Clubbers (with the exception of her and the Crush) turn into puppets. Shocked by the results Mr Wilson turns the bottle to reveal that it had been the wrong potion, he is mortified by these results. The crush merely shrugs off the results and continues to club. However Mr Wilson decides to take a more direct approach to the situation and enters the club as a puppet himself. He attempts to serenade the Crush to love Alison, she starts to believe that it works however it merely distracted the Crush for Cupid to take a direct shot on them. This works so cupid once again runs away in victory. The Crush becomes obsessed with Alison and start a friendly relationship. Mr Wilson happy with the results places the Human potion into the punch bowl, so that all the clubbers will return to being humans. The crush takes a sip of the punch but turns into Chinese food. Mr Wilson looks at the bottle once more and sees that it was Chinese Food potion, Alison thinks nothing of it and eats the food. Much to Mr Wilson and the Clubbers disgust. Shush Up Some time after the events of ABCDEFG Alison Gold has turned to a life of crime as she is seen stealing from a jewellery store. She is caught and is sentenced to the electric chair, the Executioner (the cupid) asks if she has any last words she replies 'Gold is the new Black'. A golden version of Alison appears singing and dancing in the prison with two females golden cronies. The Executioner pulls the lever and thief Alison begins to roast alive. Flashbacks occur where Gold Alison appears after the events of Clubbing her consumption of the Crush caused her to become ill and develop gold like features. It turns out Alison was in fact pregnant with an child whose father is unknown. She begins to say that she is so free whilst being moved around the hospital and viewing its horrendous treatment for patients. She is forced to work hard labour, and sings she is free. Later she begins to walk down a long hall to reveal that Mr Wilson has been imprisoned and no longer possesses the same power as before, but yet has a large amount of influence on others around him. She asks him what she must do, he answers what the plan was. She then asks if she can save anyone however Mr Wilson responses you can burn. She then leaves and oversees the prison and jumps off and dematerialises into gold particles which covers the prisoners. The Thief Alison dies and it is revealed that after the clubbing night Alison had separated into three different beings. As one is revealed to be alive, it is implied that Mr Wilson had created several personalities with in Alison which split up after devouring the crush. Then for some reason Wilson desired the destruction of Alison, in which he partially succeeds. Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Comic Relief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Internet Villains